Doppelgänger
by Sakura Kimihiro
Summary: Cuando Loki se encontró con Thanos, se le fue arrancada una parte de él que el titán mantendría bajo custodia por si fallaba en su misión. Ahora, más que nunca, la Tierra necesita de los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Lady Loki/ Loki centric!


**Título:** Doppelgänger [*]

**Autor: **Sakura Kimihiro

**Clasificación:** M

**Categoría:** Movie - The Avengers

**Género:** Dolor/Confort, Angustia, Drama, Fantasía, Friendship, Brothership, Romance, Misterio, Sobrenatural, Suspenso, Tragedia, Acción, Ciencia Ficción

**Advertencia:** Trama relacionada con viajes en el tiempo, agujeros de gusano y alteración de la realidad. Contiene spoiler de la película y los nexos de ésta. La relación entre Thor y Loki -sobre todo con Lady Loki- se puede tornar un poco retorcida. Loki & Lady Loki centric! La historia da comienzo cuando culmina la película "The Avengers", específicamente, la escena que aparece después de los post-créditos. Si no es de tu agrado, desiste de leer.

**Disclaimer: **Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de _**The Avengers**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de ©Stan Lee, creador de la franquicia.

* * *

**Resumen:** Cuando Loki se encontró con Thanos, se le fue arrancada una parte de él que el titán mantendría bajo custodia por si fallaba en su misión. Ahora, más que nunca, la Tierra necesita de los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

* * *

**Doppelgänger**

_Por:_ Sakura Kimihiro

* * *

**Preámbulo **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"¿Cuál es el mejor modo de forjar un héroe? Darle un medio que permita definirse, un fondo negro contra el cual su blancura sea aún más cegadora."_

**Loki Laufeyson**

* * *

**E**l negro manto de la obscuridad seducía con gran malicia el vacío del universo, mientras que la astuta gravedad, deslizaba un cúmulo de asteroides entre las parsimoniosas olas de un mar invisible. A una distancia que parecía eterna e inalcanzable, el sol ardía furiosamente en llamas, imponente y gigantesco como si un poderoso titán lo sostuviera sobre la palma de la mano. Las tinieblas del solitario universo se iluminaban tras un sinfín de luciérnagas que brillaban con luz propia a lo largo y ancho, cercanía y lejanía, más allá del cosmos como el fulgor de la esperanza, permanece allí, escondida, sin dejar de brillar.

Saturno se veía regio rodeado por los variantes anillos planetarios de polvo y otras partículas que giraban en una suave y fluida órbita espacial, los satélites pertenecientes rotaban casi imperceptiblemente en un rango prudente, escondiendo entre las más perversas sombras y los espectros detrás de Titán, la fiel luna destruida hasta la mitad, abandonada y sumergida en la nada como un juguete roto e inservible, una inmensa fortaleza de meteoritos y asteroides que encerraba en sus entrañas la estructura de una nave cuyo interior, aguardaba la muerte misma.

—Humanos —susurró una voz fantasmal que heló las paredes de la cabina de mando. Dos figuras permanecían inertes, una de rodillas desempeñando una enorme sumisión y otra sentada, dándole la espalda con los hombros cuadrados y cabeza en alto—: ¡No son los cobardes despojos que nos prometieron! —Dijo con una rabia y molestia convertidas en veneno de serpiente, amenazando con una picadura mortal; su voz ascendía, iracunda—. Son desafiantes y por lo tanto no pueden ser gobernados.

Colocó las manos sobre la mesa, levantándose de la silla paulatinamente. El líder de los Chitauri, cabizbajo y encapuchado, con una máscara vistiendo su deformado rostro, inclinó más la cabeza a los pies de su amo.

—Desafiarlos… —dijo el líder Chitauri, desbordando malicia con su voz inhumana, atreviéndose a subir la cabeza para mirar la espalda de Thanos— es cortejar… a la muerte.

Thanos giró lentamente el torso, mostrando el fantasma de una expresión siniestra que se abría paso entre la hilera de dientes perlados. Estaba claro para el jefe Chitauri que su señor maquinaba un cruel plan para ese puñado de mortales; sólo pensar en la idea le provocaba espasmos de éxtasis por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Los ojos azules del titán sonreían con el astuto albor de la muerte.

—Tienes razón —rió entre dientes. Thanos caminó por la habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabina a paso tranquilo y sin prisa, con su siervo pisándole los talones tres pasos atrás, igual a un perro que sigue fielmente a su amo esperando recibir las sobras de la comida para buscar la aceptación mientras menea la cola.

Caminaron a través de un largo pasillo poco iluminado, equipado con la más avanzada tecnología en todo el universo, las luces enceguecían sobre sus cabezas; ambos introducidos en un profundo mutismo.

De repente, Thanos se detuvo abruptamente seguido por su lacayo y enseguida, una compuerta oculta a la vista se abrió. El titán de cuerpo fornido y de piel morada no pudo evitar soltar una risilla espeluznante que le helaría la sangre al más valiente de los hombres. Bajo la máscara de metal, el chitauri hizo una mueca de gozo.

—Ese Loki es un idiota —rompió el silencio, divertido por la forma que empezaba a tomar la situación.

Thanos entró a la habitación a grandes zancadas seguido por el chitauri. Satisfecho, observó cada centímetro del lugar que no mostraba otra cosa más que el vacío mismo, todo dibujado de blanco e iluminado por una fuerte luz en el techo, similar a esos cuartos de hospital, aburridos y apagados, simples y sin emoción.

El titán se detuvo en medio de la habitación, quedando frente a una cápsula de vidrio soldada a la pared, cuya forma era ovalada, igual a la de un huevo. Su interior estaba lleno de un fluido líquido con una tonalidad amarillenta dentro del cual, estaba completamente sumergido un cuerpo con forma humana, cabizbajo y sentado verticalmente en posición fetal.

Tenía la piel blanca como el marfil, que a través del líquido amniótico aparentaba un color lechoso y enfermo; al cuerpo femenino de rostro ovalado, largas piernas, curvas prominentes y senos redondos, le caía el cabello en ondas a la altura de la cintura, tan negro y reluciente como la noche estrellada. Ella dormía, permaneciendo por largas horas con los párpados caídos, dejando a la vista una maraña de abundantes y alargadas pestañas y cejas delgadas.

La pequeña figura se veía tan frágil y débil, como si cualquiera agresión la fuera a quebrar en miles de pedazos, igual que un jarrón de porcelana. Y es debido a su función por la cual Thanos no puede tragarse el mirar con ojos engreídos, el espécimen frente a él, la mujer se había convertido en un as bajo la manga, lo mejor de sus posesiones; ese Loki realmente era un completo idiota si pensaba que no le cobraría a creces su derrota.

Por otra parte, el líder de los chitauri temblaba con una emoción desbordante mientras observaba minuciosamente a la otra mitad de aquel megalómano asgardiano, ese iluso había apostado mucho para algo tan poco, la espada de Damocles había caído sobre su cuello con todo el filo y el peso de sus delirios. Además, por cualquier medio buscaría las maneras de hacerle pagar por la inmensa flota que fue casi destruida en su totalidad por aquellos miserables humanos; no se adelantaría a los hechos, su señor Thanos tarde o temprano pondría las cartas sobre la mesa, y justo en ese momento, arrancaría tira por tira la piel de Loki Laufeyson, disfrutaría de ese cortejo a la muerte.

El chitauri se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos más cerca de la cápsula, cortando la prudente distancia, dándole la espalda a su amo. Manteniendo las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda, el líder de los chitauri contemplaba con desprecio a la macilenta mujer asgardiana.

—Muy ingenioso de su parte mi señor, el dividir en dos el poder de ese arrogante sabelotodo. De ésta manera, será más fácil encontrarlo con la ayuda de su sombra —comentó cínico y orgulloso—. Después de todo, forma parte de él y siendo una parte de él, mantendrá nexos con la otra fuente de su poder. Aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista ajeno, ella sería el verdadero Loki y aquel, sólo la sombra de sus deseos. Interesante.

Una mueca fantasmal se curveó en los labios del titán.

—Necesitaba tener un plan de respaldo, además, él sabía lo que le esperaba si fallaba. Por ahora, me siento misericordioso, así que le permitiré conservar su vida por un tiempo antes de darle caza.

—Seguro temblará de miedo cuando le cobre su falla —rió.

Thanos no hizo comentario al respecto. Dio media vuelta dispuesto marcharse, dándole una última mirada a la mujer, salió de la habitación seguido por el líder de los Chitauri.

Pronto las luces se apagaron, a excepción de la bombilla fosforescente que alumbraba el interior de la cápsula que servía como vientre para mantener al espécimen con vida; cuando la compuerta se cerró, inmediatamente, los grandes ojos de la mujer se abrieron de golpe, mostrando las pupilas totalmente dilatadas e irises de una tonalidad esmeralda.

Por fin…

Ella… estaba… despierta.

* * *

**Notas:**

Para empezar, un cordial saludo. Agrego que, soy inexperta en ésta sección del fandom, discúlpenme si se va algún error o se me pasa algo, normalmente trabajo con sección de anime/manga, así que aventurarme por aquí, es sin duda, una nueva experiencia.

He de resaltar, que aquí trabajaré con Lady Loki y Loki como entidades separadas pero iguales: ¿Cómo es eso? En el transcurso de la historia irán aclarando esas dudas. Realmente, mi mayor motivación en éste proyecto, es que no he visto fanfic con Lady Loki como protagonista, y si los hay, son pocos en el idioma inglés. Los elementos que giran alrededor de la historia estarán en las películas de Los Vengadores y las otras vinculadas a ésta, información de los comic, así como también, la mitología nórdica en su faceta más pura.

_**[*] Doppelgänger:**_ La palabra proviene de _doppel_, que significa "doble", y _gänger_, traducida como "andante". Su forma más antigua, acuñada por el novelista Jean Paul en1796, es _Doppeltgänger_, 'el que camina al lado'.

Ahora sí, la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Desean que continúe la historia? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Algún comentario al respecto? Lo que sí agregaré, es que por ningún motivo, hay slash. Lo siento, suficiente hay en el fandom y hoy quiero contribuir con otras cosas.

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Hasta una próxima.

Saludos.


End file.
